Vivian Flores' Story
by mangafreak
Summary: Vivian Flores, cursed with the spirit of the Virgo of the Western Zodiac, explains her hardships in life, starting when she was thirteen.


"_Tyler..."_

"_Yes, Vivian darling?"_

"_Why...why can't I have babies?"_

"_Because, you were born month of the Virgo, the virgin. You'll understand when you are older."_

Hi. I am Vivian Flores. I am cursed. No, not the kind of curse where I will die when a say a certain word. I am cursed with the spirit of the Virgo, the virgin. In fact, most of my family is cursed by the spirits of the Western Zodiac. Whenever our bodies are weak or we a hugged by someone of the opposite gender, we transform into our Western Zodiac curse. I turn into the virgin, or an older woman. Not too old, though. Only eight years older. We used to live in the beautiful place called Miami, but we moved to Japan a long time ago, when I was 10. I am now 17. I used to have a crush on this cute and nice boy named Yuki Souma. This is my story. It all started when I was 13.

"Tyler!" I said when I entered the room in which the head of our family dwelled.

"What is it now, Vivian darling?" A voice asked. I know it's our head of household, Tyler.

"I learned in school today about the time of the month for girls called the menstrual period. The teacher said it starts when you're twelve. Why haven't I had one yet?"

"I thought I told you this already," Tyler replied, not making her location known. "You are month of the Virgo, the virgin. You are not able to have babies. In fact, you're not even allowed to have sex."

"But, everyone else..." I trailed off.

I ran out of the room. In fact, I ran as far away from the household as possible. An hour later, I stopped in a forest. I sat down and cried, cried my eyes out. I knew I was 13, but I had every right to cry.

"Oh, a little girl?" Someone had said. I looked up to see who it was. He had short black hair and wore a traditional man kimono. To put it plainly, he was good-looking. "Why are you crying, little girl?"

I just looked down and blushed slightly. He knelt down and handed me a handkerchief.

"Come on, I'll take you to my home." He held out his hand so I grabbed it. He helped me up. In less than five minutes, we were at his house. "Yuki-kun! I'm home. And we have a little guest." A teenager stepped out. All I could think was, "Wow!" It was true, though! He was more beautiful than the man who had brought me here. I started to blush when he came up to me.

"What's your name, little girl?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm Fivian Vlores, no, wait, I mean, Vivian Flores!" I said. He put his hand on my head.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yuki Souma. My cousin, the person holding your hand, is Shigure Souma." He said. What he said next was the best thing ever asked me. "Would you like to stay with us until we find your parents?"

"Yes!" I shouted. "I love you, Onii-chan!" I was just going to hug him, but I stopped. My arms were almost touching him, but I pulled my them back. Yuki looked a little relieved that I did. But, I couldn't let our family secret out. Not unless Tyler said so.

"Well, well! Let's go in! I think it's going to snow soon." Shigure said, leading me inside.

"Snow? I love snow, Onii-san!" I said. I decided that I was going to call Yuki Onii-chan and Shigure Onii-san. It made me happy to have people who loved me.

"I guess we'll have fun tomorrow if it does snow!" Onii-chan said. He was very nice. He followed us inside. That's when this other boy jumped in front of him.

"I'm going to beat you, right now!" He shouted. He was handsome, but not as handsome as Onii-chan. He had orange hair and red eyes.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Don't fight!" I went up and tackled the boy to the floor. I didn't realize what I did, until I transformed into my older, 20-year-old self. I started crying. "I didn't want this to happen!" I looked down to try to find the boy, but he was gone.

"Why are you crying?" Onii-san said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "What didn't you want to happen?" I looked up to him. He apparently noticed my olderness. So did Onii-chan. "Wait, how old are you?"

"I'm supposed to be thirteen." I said.

"Then, how come you look like you're in your twenties?" Onii-chan asked.

"Let's just say I'm a Virgo..."

"Virgo...?"

"I'm from the United States, and we have our own version of the zodiac, the Western Zodiac. I was born month of the Virgo. That's all I will say." I looked down. My clothes were feeling tight, due to my bigger body. "What happened to the boy that was here a couple minutes ago?"

"Ehh...he ran upstairs?" Onii-san said. At that moment, I believed him. But then I looked over and saw this adorable orange cat. I couldn't help but pick him up.

"Aww! He's so cute!" I said, hugging him. "What's his name?"

"Uhh...Kyon!" Onii-chan said. Of course, I believed that too. "Come on, Kyon. Time to go back upstairs." Onii-chan took the kitty from me and took him upstairs.

"Onii-san! I want to play with the kitty more!" I whined. It was a funny sight, a 20-year-old whining to play with a kitty.

"Umm...Kitty is sick right now, Vivian." Oni-san said. I heard a 'Pyon!' sound coming from above.

"I've heard that sound before..." I muttered to myself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: I promise this story will _not_ be long! PRMM is on hiatus, for I can't think for it. Also, if you want to read my shounen-ai or yaoi stories, please visit my other account, I'm in Bishie Heaven.


End file.
